bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WhiteStrike/Archive 2
Hi, I would like to know if I could insert other images in my page and if so how do I DO IT? I would also like to know about being a category editor. I would be glad if you could help me out. Thank's for hearing me outPriyam abigail 18:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Amagai This issue was bound to resurface sooner or later, and I might as well as state my reasoning. Yes, I am fully aware that the Bleach Beats Collection does spell his name as "Syusuke" but I'm not entirely convinced if this spelling it actually proper. Official, yes, but not proper. I have actually listened to how his name is pronounced in both the Anime and video games; it is pronounced "Shusuke". Also, I have decided to undo my re-move until we worked out something. Arrancar109 07:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I'm actually aware that the second "u" is silent. It's pretty much the same with Aizen and Urahara's first names as well. Anyway, yes, we should probably have a proper discussion about it. Admittingly, I was thinking about doing it as well until I heard him introduce himself in Versus Crusade, but I guess I should have gone through it anyway. I think you, me, and Salubri should have a 3-way discussion on this and when we come to an agreement, we'll edit the articles accordingly. If we need to discuss it with anyone else, I have a couple of people in mind, but I don't think it's likely we'll involve anyone outside of the currently active Administrators. Sound like a good plan? Arrancar109 07:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Well personally I thought Shusuke was the name but not that you bring it up in the interest of being correct it probably should be looked into as we have no official anything in writing other then the games i suppose, one thing I am against is spelling something the way its pronounced when that's not the correct way. But seeing as i don't have any actual information on any of this i will go with whatever you two find to be the correct way of spelling his name, though if the other way is correct then we should get into the practice of putting up a pronunciation right after the name so the correct way to say is there like any encyclopedia.Salubri 16:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yo, I've got an update on the situation. Like I said, I found a video where Amagai does introduce his name in the video games: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCtcZ_2P3ak It's about 1:02 into the video, and he pretty much introduces himself as "Amagai Shuusuke". Yet, today, I did find something out very recently. While websurfing, I came across an SNK character having a similar spelling, a character called Sho Hayate. The SNK wiki spells his name as "Sho Hayate" (see here: http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/Sho_Hayate), but when I came across the Japanese KoF XI site, it spells his name as "Syo Hayate". See here: http://img8.imageshack.us/img8/8932/syohayate.jpg So, my question is, what do we do about it from here? I think the Japanese might have some sort of different pronunciation with the letter "y" than we do here, since in proper English Amagai's name would be pronounced "See-yuu-ss-kay" (though, their intention is to be pronounced as "Shuu-ss-kay"). Arrancar109 03:35, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Also, as soon as you reply, you can delete the link. I'm not sure how to link to the image without the image showing up like this on the Talk Page. Arrancar109 03:36, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto Arc placement As it says, where should we have this arc placed on Synopsis sections of articles? We have the Amagai arc placed between the Hueco Mundo and Fake Karakura arcs. Should we just place this arc between the Amagai arc and the Fake Karakura arc, or should we just have it placed after the Fake Karakura arc? Arrancar109 17:40, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hi, Thank's a ton, for helping out with my page. Anyway I'll try working out on the rest myself and will let you know if I need any more help. Well, thank's again and happy friendship day to you. Ba-bye...Priyam abigail 19:01, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Arrancar109, I am not admin but it isn't listed by storyline it is listed by season. The only problem I have with Amagai arc it doesn't quite fit the storyline very well. The same thing goes for both the zanpaktou arc and the Beast swords arc (which is tied up. Tibo might have a similar error that George Lucas made when lucas first came out with episode 4 to 6 then came out with 1 and 3. Maybe Tibo didn't make a mistake maybe. He might wanted to do that for some reason but we yet know. But any ways, thank you for your concern many people does get confused. But to get less confuse the Manga is the best way to stick to the main storyline. (Iain09 17:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC)) hey WhiteStrike I just want to talk to you. to have some fun. I am a bit bored, I want ask you something have you seen Featured uesers? oh man I am so half-way close to Renji Abarai I find it funny. anyway keep your eye on Jyabura & SalmanH they are thinking of a way of buging me and I was hopeing you to talk to those two bald butts for me. anyway lets talk about what you want to talk about. see ya friend :) Eliskuya2 01:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Pictures How exactly do I get photos for certain articles? And also how can I upload these photos. Whitestrike, I need your help. Salubri told me you were the one to talk to about making pictures for wikias, and I was hoping you could help. I am trying to create pictures for the Samurai Jack wikia, but nothing I have done works. Please help, there are only two people working on the site, SalmanH and myself, and we need someone to teaach us how to make the pics.--Moe1216 20:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, you see, I only know how to take pictures from other sites and paste them on the wikia. I want to learn how to make pictures while watching the show, like snapping a photo while it plays or something. I have done it using the print screen button on the keyboard, but the wikia will not accept them as they are .docx pictures. I wanted to ask you how you made your pictures. If you could teach me, that would be more than enough help. I just want the first wikia I ever worked on to be done right, ya know?--Moe1216 03:49, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Karakura Superheroes Hey, I'd like it if you could help me out...I've been editing Karakura Superheroes and I needed a little help with looking for the episodes in which they appear because I'm not sure about it myself..well I tried to look for it myself but failed miserably and of course I was thinkin of asking you to upload some of the pictures that are missing.. i tried it but the pics turn out to be too huge and I can't seem to know where I'm going wrong and ...i was wondering if i offended you by wishing you on friendship day b cos you're always so serious and matter of fact and whatever..well i was just being nice ne way thanks for all the help so far you've been an angel ..plz do look up Karakura Superheroes for mePriyam abigail 20:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Preferred Style I referenced the Bleach_Wiki:About page, and I see that Shinigami, Arrancar and Hollow are captizalized. Is it the admins' perference, then, that Vizard also be capitalized? I see that it's applied inconsistently throughout articles, and when I make edits, I thought it'd be nice if I could make changes to fit this wiki's preferred style regarding the word Vizard as well. I consulted Arrancar109 and it was his thought that it should be capitalized, but suggested that I consult you and Salubri as well. Twocents 06:04, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Wow, thanks for your quick response! I'll be sure to keep an eye out for it when making any changes, so as to help maintain consistency throughout the articles. Thanks again. Twocents 06:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Quick Question Hey, WhiteStrike. I see on your about me page that you live in Japan, and on another page, you told a user that you know how to look up things in order to effectively translate words from English to Japanese. I was wondering if you could recommend any websites to use in particular, then? I'm not fluent in any language other than English, and it's my understanding that babelfish isn't the best online translator, so if you know of better sites, then I'd love to be able to check them out, assuming you have the time to direct me. Twocents 20:44, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks so much! I'll check out those options. I really appreciate you taking the time to help me in such a detailed way. ^_^ Twocents 00:23, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Quotes I've been seeing a lot of quotes added, removed, and edited lately. Do you think it would be too much to require each quote to be cited? Ancient Chaos 02:56, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Need your help. Made a few edits to the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc page. It got reversed. Was told I had to cite my sources in order to be backed up in any meaningful way. Check these two links. http://i488.photobucket.com/albums/rr249/MyNameIsDennis/750590.jpg and http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/7706/bleachd.jpg. They're all in Japanese, but I'm sure you can read them. Don't they justify my edits? (Look at the link next to this sentence.) http://bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zanpakut%C5%8D_Unknown_Tales_arc&diff=72151&oldid=72150 I only put the speculative tone of dialogue 'cuz I can't read Japanese for shit and have to rely on other people on other forums.--Reikson 07:07, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Extensive Editing As you know I've been doing extensive editing and referencing on the pages in the past months, currently im doing Yoruichi's page and its literally more work then i had anticipated even compared to Urahara's or most of the captains. In any case this is like my second day of doing it and to escape having to deal with edits in the middle of the overhaul i temporarily locked the page, if u feel the need to you can take it off but if you could leave it , it would be good so i can finish up and then take it off when im done. Also i am concerned that the same thing might be necessary for Rukia, Ichigo & Renji's pages which im saving for last because they are so extensive. Just figured id let you know whats going on.Salubri 19:47, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Wiki skin Hi Whitestrike I was hoping that you could help with something, would you by any chance know how to change the skin of a wiki to a different type than the ones already provided?--SalmanH 18:42, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help Whitestrike.--SalmanH 05:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Dark Ones Template Is there any reason you keep changing the color back to the one that causes such great eye strain? Lately it seems you are just unnecessarily reverting edits I make to spite me. Ancient Chaos 04:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) : Ok, first I'd like to apologize for the latter portion - sometimes I get you and Arrancar109 mixed up, and some of his reversions from yesterday and a few times prior highly confused me. The mention of eye strain is due to the high contrast of the blue text and red-orange of the background, rather than just the background color. While I'm here I feel I might as well supplement you with the thoughts for today I'm also in the process of providing Salubri :*Would it be reasonable, on certain pages, to have quotes pertaining to the article, for example the Hōgyoku it has been spoken of multiple times and many of these instances are used to create the article, it seems to me that some of those should be highlighted with a quote section (Aizen's comment about it awakening fully when in contact with him for example)? :*The manual of style makes no mention of the proper pluralization of Arrancar (with or without "s"), the inconsistency has actually been annoying me for a while, I just thought to bring it up now. What is your opinion? Ancient Chaos 04:55, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hachigen Ushoda I'll have to get back to you on the things you've asked me about earlier, as I haven't got a response in mind, but as Salubri pointed out to me, something's wrong with Hachi's page. Nothing below his Hollowfication section is appearing on the article at all. It's not all deleted or anything, as it's still present when you edit it, but something seems to be wrong with it, and I'm not sure what it is (and neither is he). Arrancar109 06:13, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Fixed it.Salubri 06:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Pluralization Guidelines While this is probably not very important, I think we should hammer out how some terms here are pluralized, since this is one of the few things that we haven't covered yet. It's relevance might be rather low, I admit, but we should probably get a few things sorted out regarding this. I think people are mostly confused about "Zanpakuto", "Arrancar", and "Vizard", though I might have missed a few others. I think at least you, me, and Salubri should see if we can get this set up ASAP. Arrancar109 07:30, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, so this probably happened before I was even a newbie here. In honest opinion, the only one I'd think would require an "s" would be Vizard if pluralized, but I do admit that it might not seem that way to many others who are registered here. And while I don't think this way, the English dubbed version of the Anime pluralizes Arrancar with "s" as well, which may or may not have added to some confusion as to how we pluralize it here. What are your thoughts on both of these? Arrancar109 08:13, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Well, you know my thoughts, but I don't really think it needs debated as of yet. I don't really see it as something major, and unless it becomes a frequent editing problem, I think we can just leave it alone for now. Thanks. Arrancar109 08:38, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Probably "Hollows" is better, as, like you said, it came first. You can ask Salubri what he thinks about it too. If it becomes something we can't resolve on our own, then we can always open a poll about and give the same reasoning as you gave me. I was going to bring the up to your attention too. Should we try to create a race page for Souls? My reasoning is because I've notice in both the manga and the anime they never call Souls in the Soul Society "Pluses", and the Plus article describes lingering Souls as "Pluses" as well. Arrancar109 14:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) That actually sounds good. I say go for it. Arrancar109 07:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Question About Movies A user tried to add a separate section below the Synopsis section that had a character's summary in the movies and the OAV. While I did delete that information, I was wondering if we should include synopsis information from the movies & OAV in their own sections, or if we should just leave movie info only on the movie pages and the movie character-exclusive pages. Arrancar109 02:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Logo How do you change the logo of a wiki?--SalmanH 10:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks ill take the information you gave to me and use it to make a better page MaterializationGuy Spoiler Policy I'm wondering if you could clarify this for me. Does this wiki's spoiler policy only relate to articles, or does it also cover not posting spoilers in forums, etc. as well? If it's the latter, perhaps it should be clarified? I was quite unhappy to be reading a forum today that did not seem to have spoilering content, based on the previous posts and title of the forum, and yet, I accidentally stumbled across a spoiler a user posted. (That forum: Forum:Grimmjow_is_a_Vasto_Lorde?) Maybe it's not a big deal to anyone else, but I really hate having minor details revealed preemptively, especially when there's not even a warning posted ahead of time. :( If it just applies to articles, then I suppose I will simply avoid the forums, then. Thanks for your time. Twocents 02:42, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Scroll box Can you put up a template for scroll box? I think character pages who have a lot of references (i.e. Love Aikawa) should have their reference section be put in a scroll box so as to lessen the space it occupies. Thanks.--Agate genbu 08:24, 28 August 2009 (UTC) No prob...haha...anything to make this wikia better...--Agate genbu 13:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Significant Battles You may recall a couple of weeks ago in the forums there was an idea to create an article containing info on the major battles characters were involved in. Do you think this would be a good idea? I ask because none of the admins posted on the thread to say yes or no. TomServo101 13:14, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Scroll Box I see no problem with that, so go ahead. Arrancar109 07:00, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Kido spell The technique that Kaname tosen used in the soul society arc, the one where he made a piece of cloth to spin and teleport Renji, Rukia and himself back to Sokyoku hill, it was identified as a kido spell but it wasn't categorized in that page, not in binding, Non-spells or un-categorized and I'm not sure if it's important or not.--SalmanH 20:55, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Wysiwyg and tables Hi! I checked out what we could do about the problem you're having with tables and Wysiwyg. I had a similar problem on Muppet Wiki with some of our pages with big tables, so I know exactly what you're talking about. What's happening is that the Wysiwyg editor has a particular way that it renders tables in wikitext. When you use the Wysiwyg editor to edit a table, it saves the table in that format. If the table was written using a slightly different format, then it looks like the whole table has been changed. It hasn't been -- it's exactly the same, just with different line breaks. (It was described to me as "longhand" versus "shorthand".) So that makes it a pain, because then it's hard to tell from the diff what the actual edit was -- it looks like everything changed. It also puts the table in a form that's unfamiliar to the regular editors. I talked to the person who is in charge of the Wysiwyg project here, and he agreed that it's a pain. Unfortunately, that's the way that the editor parses tables; there doesn't seem to be a way to get it to respect the original wikitext formatting. So there are a few options for how to deal with this, and what you might want to do depends on how many pages like that you've got on your wiki, and how much patience you have. * #1. If there aren't that many pages with big tables, you might want to consider just editing each of them with the Wysiwyg editor, having it save in the new format, and then you just work with it from there. It's not a bad format, just a little different than the one you're used to -- so it's possible to just get used to the new format, and move on. * #2. You can tag individual pages with the magic word __NOWYSIWYG__ -- so if someone wants to edit that page, they'll automatically use the MediaWiki editor. Again, if it's not that many pages, then that could be an option. (That magic word only works if you put it on the page; it can't be in a template.) * #3. On Muppet Wiki, we really just have one category where this is a problem. When a new person showed up recently and tried to edit pages in that category, we left him a message and just asked him to turn off the Wysiwyg editor for himself. He did, and now he edits those pages, with no problem. * #4. If none of those options work for you, and you really don't want to deal with it, then I can turn off the Wysiwyg editor for the whole wiki. I'm hoping that now that you know this, you might be open to trying one of the other options before turning off the editor. We've found overall that the Wysiwyg editor has really helped new people to become contributors. I've been tracking the "save/edit ratio" for a while -- basically, how many people click on the edit button and then click on the save button, making a successful edit. This time last year, the save/edit ratio was about 60%, meaning that about 40% of the time, people who tried to make an edit would just bail without saving. Between the new save bar and the Wysiwyg editor, the save/edit ratio is now 92% -- so it's helping a lot more people figure out how to contribute to the site. So I'd like to keep Wysiwyg on for new people, but it might mean adjusting around this table formatting thing a little. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 23:01, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Danny thank you so much for your help this was driving me crazy for a while I kept thinking that it was just someone messing with the parameters until I took a long hard look at it and saw that the problem was being caused by the RTE. I'm going with the __NOWYSIWYG__ magic word for the time being I tested it and it seems to work just like you said, I really didn't want to disable the RTE since I kind of figured that many people find it useful. Once again thanks for your time and help. WhiteStrike 23:50, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Excellent! I'm really glad that you're going with that. Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help! -- Danny (talk) 23:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) User:Captain1312427 I think User:Captain1312427 should be blocked beacuse his put the word SEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX on Ulquiorra's page and a link to a gay porn site called WWW.GOOGLEHAmmer.com and this site can not be cilcked and you have too turn off your computer to get it off so block the fool. That's not all he also removed the entire section of the hueco mundo arc wrote sexing sex and other derivatives on the page on the personality section and fake karakura section I tried removing what i but he replaced some sentences and words with his own stuff and I don't know what was on there sorry.--SalmanH 11:41, September 4, 2009 (UTC) The Law of Ueki do you know what the Law of Ueki is if you do sign on to the new just made Law of Ueki wikia on http://lou.wikia.com/wiki/Law_of_ueki_Wiki Main page Hey im not sure who does the main page but its not me, but im concerned that is well into september and nothing of the current winner Lisa Yadamura is being featured. Shinji is still up and it seems out of place that nothings been done, regardless of her possibly having no picture featured in the manga pages.Salubri 18:45, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: Return No worries. I've actually had some help to get Lisa's article up on the 10th (I think you were here for that), and I was able to get the Article voting page up, as well as the notification for it up as well. I admit that I am not used to doing it, but it wasn't any trouble. Also, Mili-Cien came back and made Salubri and myself bureaucrats, and we've still continued to think about who to make Administrators as well. Our candidates so far are Yyp, Twocents, and Tinni. If you feel you need to look into those three, I'd recommend it. Let me know what you think. Arrancar109 14:20, September 30, 2009 (UTC) RE:Best Bout Yea im for that it will take up some space on the main page too so we can possibly get rid of that silly picture at the bottom that has no purpose.Salubri 05:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I don't mind it either, but yeah, space may be an issue, but it might be solveable. Arrancar109 05:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I never actually took a look at them, so you may want to check the revision history of a couple to see who's been modifying it. I'll look into it too at some point. Arrancar109 05:34, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Arrancar Saga/Arc The page about the Arrancar Arc is titled Saga. Many users feel it should be change to Arrancar Arc since that is what Kubo stated it was called. Plus all the different chapters of this series are called Arc so it stands out. Could u please fix this. Minato88 18:37, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Re-User name Hey whitestrike I hope you remember me my old user name was Priyam abigail and I have a new one now because I was having trouble with editing some time back and I thought it was because of forgetting to post my link when I joined earlier and I thought I should let you know because you were the first one to greet me when I began...well its nice to be back and thanks for all the help you've given me byeeeAbigail16 19:43, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Keroro Gunso? Have you ever been part of Keroro Gunso forum? Your Username seems a bit familiar. [[User:Gekkōhire|'月光ヒレ']] 02:32, December 15, 2009 (UTC) In-Active Where are you ? So are you saying, you don't wanna be a admin any longer? [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:36, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey WhiteStrike. Just wanted to say it's nice to have you back. If you have any questions about anything while you're catching up with what's happened recently, let me know and I'll try and help. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:37, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I've looked into the volume stuff and much of it has been done by User:Ju gatsu mikka, who has a history of doing things without explanation or discussion. S/he added the french stuff. I dont see the point of it being there, as (as you say) it is an english language wiki, plus if we add it for one other language, then why not for the german and all other versions as well? There would be no end to it if we allow it. I've removed it. :For me, the navigation box shows up fine - black text on a very light blue background - but I see that someone else has said the same thing on Template talk:Volumes‎. User:Ju gatsu mikka is also the one who changed the navigation box to its current format. I think on that front we have an issue with it becoming bloated. There are currently 43 volumes, and Bleach is going to be going on for quite a while yet, so that box is going to keep getting bigger and bigger. I think it is already too big. Changing it back to the original version (only linking to the previous and next volumes) would be best, imo. Anyone who wishes to see the full list of volumes can click the link to the Chapters page. I've copied this to the Template talk:Volumes‎ page. :About the chapters being moved onto the volume pages: again, User:Ju gatsu mikka seems to be the person who started moving them, in mid-September. I don't remember & can't find any discussion about it. But s/he did not finish it. The rest of the pages got changed as part of the old "Volume a week club" (link: http://bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Volume_a_week_club&diff=98227&oldid=98161, conversation is under the heading "Volume Layout"). When the move was made, there were not many summaries written for the chapters, so it might have made sense back then. But now, thanks to the Volume Summary Project, we now have summaries for around half of the chapters. There is as much justification for an individual page for each of them as there is for having individual pages for the episodes. It also would allow us to get rid of the scroll boxes. And if they are moved off of the volume pages, we can get rid of that horrible, skinny infobox that is wrecking the All-Stars box, which could be restored to the one-line version used in the manga. Nobody was happy about changing it to the current stacked version, but it was the best solution we could come up with based on the current layout of the pages. Either way, it is something that should be discussed by everyone concerned before being undone, as nobody has complained about it as far as I'm aware :I don't remember ever seeing it set out anywhere that when there is a difference between the Jump and volume name for a chapter, we go with the original. I think it is better to use the tankoban version of the name, as it is more recent and up to date. As we saw in volume 43, the spelling of Kingdom of Hollowes was corrected to Kingdom of Hollows. So long as we are consistent with which we use, I don't see the problem. There are redirects for whichever version is not used. :The change to the layout of the Chapters page was made by User:Ju gatsu mikka as well. While he does not seem to have discussed the change beforehand or explained it, in this case I think it is a change for the better. It looks cleaner, crisper and is easier to read. I personally don't mind whether the order is Image, Chapters, Info or Chapters, Info, Image. :The new infoboxes are Salubri's creation. You'd have to ask him about that. Also, we have started to use the Bleach Wiki talk:Administrators page for discussions that all admins are involved in, so that the discussion is all in one place and save having to post the same thing on everyones page. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I am all for making the scroll boxes a little bigger so that the entire picture fits in. But problem is that when the cover spans two pages, the picture fits into the scroll box perfectly well. Its only when the cover is only one page that it does't fit well. Of course another option could be to have the picture outside the scroll box. But upon experimenting with it, it doesn't really work very well to have the picture outside the scroll box. So making the scroll boxes bigger seem to be the way to go if it is deemed important to have the entire picture show at once. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC)